


Winter's End

by multifarious



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age 2 - Freeform, F/M, Hawke and Varric romance, I ship these two SO HARD, Isabela is a Good Friend, Kissing, Romance, Sebastian and Anders are dorks, Valentine's Day, Varric is a charmer, beginning of the third act, hawke and varric - Freeform, made up holidays, non canon and I don't care, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifarious/pseuds/multifarious
Summary: “Hawke, I say this as you are my dear friend and someone who has saved my life on numerous occasions. Run. Leave now while you still can”





	Winter's End

**Author's Note:**

> This has been floating around on my drive for many years, so I figured it was finally time for it to see the light of day. Thanks to my lovely beta Stitch, who is ever my rock when I lose my writing vision

“Stare at your cards all you want Hawke, they aren’t going to change.” Varric chucked.

“They might,” and they could too if the player was skilled enough. Half the fun of Wicked Grace was cheating at it, you just had to be good enough to not get caught. Unfortunately for Hawke she was out of cards to swap with so she was going to have to do this old fashioned way and bluff. 

Isabela pulled up a chair to Hawke’s table before she could make her play. “Hawke, I say this as you are my dear friend and someone who has saved my life on numerous occasions. Run. Leave now while you still can”

“What are you on about now, Isabela?” Hawke asked not bothering to look up from her hand.

“Andraste’s trouser weasels woman! Do you not know what today is?” 

“Tuesday?”   
How Hawke could have missed the signs Isabela didn’t know. Hawke finally glanced her way and she gestured impatiently to the crown of flowers in her hair. Isabela was filled with a kind of perverse satisfaction as she watched Hawkes’s face fill with dawning horror as she put two and two together. 

“Maker’s breath!” There weren't many things that flustered or panicked Hawke but Wintersend was top of that list. Wintersend was a long standing tradition where men and women alike presented flowers to those they fancied. There were other details about some flowers having special meanings that Hawke knew she was forgetting but she’d worry about those later.   
She spotted her two would-be suitors enter the Hanged Man. Lately it didn’t matter how often she had turned down Sebastian and Anders they both had become annoyingly persistent in declaring their affections. Realistically Hawke knew that it was less her and more that they were stuck in a battle of one upping the other and she was the latest bone to fight over. Sighing as she realised it was no good trying to leave that way, she’d have to sneak out the kitchen like any self respecting rouge. 

“I fold.” tossing her cards down on the table Hawke rose to make a break for it. Varric seemingly oblivious to all as he arranged his hand looked up at her. Glancing past her he caught sight of Anders and Sebastian both bearing what looked like a small field's worth of flowers. Laughing, Varric caught her hand before she could bolt for the back door. Taking advantage of her momentary surprise he gave her arm a swift tug that sent her tumbling down onto his lap. 

“Oh!” she gasped, her face suddenly close enough to see the green halo in his hazel eyes. Finding herself loosely caged within his arms she marveled at how she could have forgotten his strength. So entranced she almost missed seeing Varric seemingly pull a small white bloom from thin air to present to her. 

“How would you like to get those two idiots out of your hair for good?” he rumbled, his low baritone sending shivers down her spine as he gave her one of his sexyist grins. Hawke had been half in love with Varric for the longest time and yeah they often flirted outrageously with each other, but surely he didn’t mean what she thought he meant. She searched his face for any of the tell tale signs that he was joking and found none.

“Seriously?” she asked finally finding her voice. 

“Mmmm very.” his eyes intent on hers.

“Oh. Um. Okay then” she agreed suddenly breathless. Hawke barely got more than a glance at the flower’s delicate white and gold petals before he tucked it behind her ear. Any remaining thoughts quickly fled as he drew her to him, their lips touching for the first time. Hawke’s eye fluttered shut as the kiss veered wildly out of control skipping chaste and plunging headlong into delightfully raunchy in seconds

“Hawke’s off the market boys, go spend your flowers elsewhere.” Isabela dryly pointed out to Sebastian and Anders, in case they hadn’t understood what their eyes were telling them .

 

xXx

 

Isabela waited until Hawke had wandered over to the bar before asking the now smugly grinning Varric, “How long do think it will take her to find out that pretty little flower she just accepted was a marriage proposal?” 

“Hawke’s a smart lady, I give her an hour.” he said as he laid his cards on the table. It was, of course, a winning hand.


End file.
